mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Power
Lol, why don't the Jedi just crush their heart with the force/push them into fire/etc force power? a common asked question on Star Wars Youtube videos. Also, Can Jedi use Lighting? is one. I will answer both. See Some Jedi being killed to Non Force Users Atton Rand was an able Jedi hunter, but all along he was a powerful force sensitive (force sensitives were known to subconsciously use it i.e. Anakin for further info see the SW wiki) The powerful prince Arcann is ripped out of the air by his brother Thexan in the Knights of the Fallen Empire trailer, but he manages to land on his feat and quickly recover and mortally wound his brother in a manner of seconds. This has been explained hundreds of times in Burn's stories (ignoring the fact a Jedi who would have little practice with force choke/other deadly force powers/ and therefore difficulty with it, especially more advanced methods/holding it/etc but the choked leveling a blaster at them would disrupt their already limited focus and force them to reflect blaster fire or a flamethrower/a sonic weapon/disruptor/etc) all spread out in different versions of his stories explaining why he did not just crush their neck or burst their lungs but I will try to make it into one entire coherent page, but I am probably missing sources not lacking on Burn's story so whatever, might wanna check those out then. In Season 2 Episode 6 of TCW show on Geonosis Ki Adi Mundi states there is no such thing as luck, Jedi belief. (COPYRIGHT: NO PLAGURISM INTENTED, MOST OF THIS WORK IS RECORDED FROM WOOKIEPEDIA OR THE EU) Alignment: Yes, several Jedi did not like the powers and could theme them Dark Side as was Force Lighting and all powers in Dark Side category of Wookiepedia, if not also neutral. However, this idea was confronted as The Force is a tool, Jaden. Sometimes a weapon, sometimes a salve. Dark Side, Light Side, these are distinctions of insignificant difference. Do not fall into the trap of classification. Sentience curses us with a desire to categorize and draw lines, to fear that after this be dragons. But that is illusion. After this is not dragons but more knowledge, deeper understanding. Be at peace with that." by Kyle Kartan in the EU. ''Korr most peculiar trait was his capacity for mastering both light and dark-side oriented Force powers, especially Force lightning. When he felt angered or afraid, Korr tended to uncontrollably produce a powerful, green-colored variation of Force lightning. Korr's Master, Kyle Katarn, who also displayed similar feats through his use of Force lightning and Force choke, told his student to embrace that trait. Katarn taught Korr that the Force was inherently neither light nor dark, and one could use the powers traditionally affiliated with either side. According to Katarn, transcending the constant desire to categorize things would lead Korr to a deeper understanding of his own role in the Force.- Wookiepedia. "Although users of the dark side reveled in using the power, especially for humiliation, this power was used by the light side as well. One of the most famous Jedi to use Force Choke after the Great Jedi Purge was Luke Skywalker who used it against Gamorrean guards in the process of gaining entrance to Jabba's Palace. Luke also used it on one of the Nightsisters. In both instances, he used his ability to disable his opponent, not to kill them. In 40 ABY, Jacen Solo used this technique against a female Hapan officer who questioned his authority to chastise her, releasing her afterward. He also Force-choked Patra Tebut for disobeying orders, this time to lethal effect. Kueller used Force choke on Femon. Gorc, who would keep a victim stationary while his "brother" Picaroon C. Boodle attacked; Maw, who took pleasure in his enemies' suffering. The Jedi Exile could also use the power regardless of alignment''- Wookiepedia. However the dark side is clearly seductive as seen by the temporary fall of Quinlan Voss and Luke Skywalker and the permanent ones of Anakin, Noman Karr and Exar Kun- all MAJOR examples. Also, in SWTOR on Tython the mission to see if the two Jedi are dating proves the level they become twisted by the dark side. Also, Plo Koon can use emerald lightning and Mundi was allowed to marry so it seems some Jedi, even Old Order Jedi just need a mind good enough to resist the dark side (force resistance?). Your master as a Jedi knight mentions passions destroy people on Tython when the matriarch falls ill and the Twi'lek passions make them angry and such, this was why Anakin slaughtered the Tusken raiders also- a horrific act for just one person. He also killed women and children. Starkiller lacked in foresight before he became lightsided and how Luke beats Vader with anger (but remains lightside, see?) and Anakin is tempted to use Anger by Dooku telling him to shows some people are stronger in other sides of the force, as also evidenced by Jaden Korr. Evan Nova95's channel has several videos answering the question as well. In short there were differing views of the force, the unifying often disagreeing with the more prominent living view. Non-Jedi force using groups had numerous philosophies, as did some less orthodox Jedi. Powers considered darker and associated with negative emotions and abilities had a lure to the dark side and were understandably discouraged and largely unused by most Jedi. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chosen_One (note he did destroy the most powerful Sith, Sources in the ComicVine Palpatine Respect thread and it was never stated in the prophecy even if believed to be so by the Jedi that the destruction would be permanent) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Force#Four_aspects_of_the_Force Note for most of the Republic's existence the Jedi weren't always engaged with the Sith. They would beat and put out the Sith/most of them, so the Ones view on too much light being disastrous did not refer to the Jedi being the dominant faction or if it did it was incorrect. The Ones were all killed (the daughter by the son, and the other 3 were killed by Jedi after the daughter and others were already beaten into submission by the chosen one earlier on, himself a Jedi), and the Sith were not nearly the only-dark side faction. The vast amounts of nightsisters for example were dark side users. The dark side's corruption was real. Lucas quotes that were not official canon/legends do not affect continuity, for example when he ranted about the EU not being his story or Jar Jar being the key to all this and are not relevant to the Jedi philosophy in-universe. Now, why don't Jedi do blank blank? The Force requires concentration, especially telekinesis which you can read about here http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis though it is long. Also, more draining abilities like Force Speed you can read about. Also, when people are force choked they often can move around- what if one grabs a blaster and starts firing at an enemy to break their concentration? Also, in SWTOR: Deceived novelization Malgus looses his grip of the ship as it struggles too much- this could not happen with a jetpack or strong person able to resist the grip? Also, in SWTOR Hope trailer when Malgus is slammed into a tree he is able to advantage despite a force grip or hold and still move on. Yoda using titanimus is shown to start to tire, more evidence of force powers taking energy from you. Also, in games like The Force Unleashed and CWA you need to wait to use an ability, as your energy is used up as you keep fighting though this may be game mechanics it just seems to flow with everything else. Also, force crushes like the one used against Grievous by Windu seemed to have failed, suggesting more concentration or trying is needed to pull off harder ones. More evidence of concentration requirement is seen in Episode 5 when Luke and Yoda lift the X-wings and such and when Starkiller is using the force on the falling Star Destroyer from orbit. Yes some force powers throughout the EU and shows and such and movies can be easily used it seems, but when is this ever a MAJOR power. Almost never, unless it requires concentration. Force destroy also shows this. Also, Noman Karr is shown to get tired of using major abilities though this may be from getting beat up also. Corran Horn and Jedi like him also lack the ability to use force pulls and stuff. Also, Jedi have different power levels as Corran Horn had better ability to use beast control and Fay could control her aging appearance better than Yoda, but Yoda was the grand master and could sense things better than her like order 66 but she was sneak attacked by Ventress. So while a Jedi may be more powerful in most stuff, in one ability or something they may be less than someone else also shown as Savage Opress in the Clone Wars show force screamed out of a cell or something similar to that power, but had less ability to use a lightsaber than Maul (something requiring the force to know where it is, learn about LIGHTSABERs on Wookiepedia which is an accurate site as it does not allow fanon and removes it and checks for sources) as shown when Maul beat him but also when Sidious took down Savage first. Also, since different people are more powerful in the force than others, some may struggle less. Also, force powers increase by *Experience (Padawans need to train and so do Younglings and Yoda had a lot of experience) *Time -at least for some- seen with Sateel Shan, noted that she grew more powerful as time passed on her page on Wookiepedia with sources *Enhance Force Sensitivity (see Wookiepedia) *Can get power from ancestors (Sateel Shan was thought to have gotten battle meditation, see her page) *Luke was so powerful from his father being the Chosen one (Use Google to find this, or see his page) So while at the beginning of a war you may not be able to choke people greatly, the next war you may be able to topple pillars beyond the level of Samson. The power of revitalization may be good to revitalize yourself, but it is a force power and repeated use of force powers as established above, tires you. Read more about Force Power by looking for Legends comics/novels/audiobooks/novellas/etc or by Wookiepedia seeing Force Power or whatever. Also, Luke uses lightning if you read some books on him or if you don't have the time see Wookiepedia for his page or Wookiepedia force lightning. Also, force immunity ability- look it up. Also, Grievous dodges some force powers in the Microseries. Also, Kenobi fighting Durge in the microseries demonstrates force deflection against it, where Windu has to jump in Episode 2 but if you look it up is more skilled in Vapad.Also, force push has been shown to be able to counter itself as Kenobi and Anakin's did in Episode 3 in their fight on Mustafar. Overwhelming power not able to be controlled by it's user/contained can cause explosions, as seen in SWTOR Sith Inquisitor storyline, or at least there is lore of such there. Kenobi and Anakin block the force push Dooku uses to kill Pykes in The Lost One episode of Star Wars The Clone Wars (one example of Force Pushes killing, some others being in the trailer/novel SWTOR: Deceived against Jedi Temple Guards in the Sacking of Coruscant and against clones in Carnage of Krell by Krell) with their arms, resisting it similar to how Malgus did after the initial force push of Sateel Shan on Alderaan in SWTOR Hope trailer. Cin Drallig does the same thing as Anakin and Obi-Wan when fighting Anakin in the Episode 3 video game, showing once again how powerful Jedi are capable of this. The later described immovable power Kenobi uses sometimes might be able to stop this as well. In Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith Kenobi block's Anakin's force push, later delivering a force push so powerful Anakin goes flying out the window (but Anakin is able to use the force to cushion his fall, as does Cin Drallig who jumps down after them, and noted the game violated G-canon in some aspects it was not a non-canon game) and Anakin block's Kenobi's none letting up on the push until they go flying back. In Clone Wars: Ambush, Ventress has her force push intending to send Luminara flying into the molten lava-like substance blocked by Luminara, the two unlike when Kenobi was fighting Anakin on Mustafar, only go back a very few feet and are not knocked down, only blown back (Jedi are able to take force pushes as are Sith in TCW without being totally knocked over some of the time but instead slide back, but not always and this may be due to their powers). Force pushes kill in SWTOR: Deceived trailer and novel, in the Yinchorri uprising by Yoda and by Krell several times against masses of Clone Troopers in Carnage of Krell. Resolute could break powers like Force Hold and Force Stasis in SWTOR, used by Jedi Consular or Knight. Grievous dodged some force powers in the microseries. In The Lost Missions Sacrifice of Star Wars: Clone Wars Yoda is distracted while force gripping Anakin in a vision and he keeps dropping him because Palpatine is attacking him, Yoda has to keep refocusing. Nomi Sunrider projects a shield around themselves and fellow Jedi at once and in the same comics a Dark Spirit is driven back by Jedi. Ships are movable by Force Users like Starkiller, a star destroyer In the Clone Wars show http://mandopediavodean.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Clone_Wars_terms_used_on_Wookiepedia Maul uses it when chased by pirates in Season 5 to stop them and Kenobi from chasing them he brings down a ship on a cliff with the force, it is not giant but is not a small star fighter it is fairly decently sized like a shuttle for more than one person. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters In the Force unleashed non-canon DLC, Endor, an Imperial shuttle is lifted around 8 feet up and thrown several feet ahead with the force. The Force unleashed On Dagobah by Luke Skywaker (takes long, and Yoda has to concentrate, suggesting this is not really easy and if done can use a lot of Force Power In SWTOR: Deceived though a ship escapes Malgus's grasp by taking one and is a freighter. In the Clone Wars microseries, Windu tries to force grip the ship Grievous is in during the battle of Coruscant but it easily escapes him as it is taking off already and seems to have powerful engines. Clearly, this is not incredibly easy. In The Force Unleashed two Starkiller uses the force to bring down Tie Fighters with their engines on and the Tie fighters are flying. He is powerful and fights the Emperor so this should not be automatically suspected of every day Jedi. Sloppy edit below written hastily edit: IN CWA, there were quizzes for multiple random things like what beast species would you be, what droid, character, etc- for what Jedi would you be , sith evil while consular had something like if a child pickpocketed him what would he do the consular answer would be take him out for food and explain why its wrong and help him if he needed it, a knight would slip them a few credits, a sith would chop their hand off, and if there was a sentinel I forgot what they did- they also had something about views, guardians (I think, or was it consulars) think dark should be eradicated and peace was brought by light, now of course dark could of course just not mean the force but in general like evil will always exist, criminals, etc, maybe even that some people will always be criminals in any society so for a society to exist it will have people, people will inevitably have some evil for an example of why it would make sense, sith would choose that the power exists to serve them, the what did you want to be when you grew up thing well guardians said help people, consulars study the force and sith to get power and at the end sith were told they may be the bane of all that is good, famous jedi were given as examples (from the clone wars) to guardians and knights it should be noted that during swtor it isn't a full out war until near the end and it could just be their philosophy based off the class but it paints guardians as more peaceful in the developer dispatch ready to force people to listen, this most likely by far means diplomacy and non-war time/ non-enemy fighting as they would not be listening just attacked and consulars served as diplomats and such, knights in the time as a class are treated differently as battle ready but the consulars are also called knights when they stop being a padawan as fits in with the rest of the consular appearances so it seems as a swtor blunder or an explanation could be just knights in general as the knight is not called a knight until they stop being a padawan and are the class able to become guardians, or of course it could have been a small era thing based only during the swtor time where knight meant both as sentinel/jedi shadow on wookiepedia are described as being different during those times, yes, this is most likely it, but it is clear from the jedi page and other such that jedi did become very like soldiers and a martial/paramilitary force during war times even if not officially/involuntarily and not really soldiers/military regardless of class this is where they would blend in and all be warriors don't forget the sixth line from swtor a faction/group of officially designated jedi who followed an extra jedi code line that is clearly optional as not all followed it as this was where their name sixth line came from due to the addition, maybe similar to the harmony no chaos line (search jedi code on youtube's search box) but this was an official group authorized by the order and the order often made groups like temple guard, jedi strike teams (temporary) and the jedi librarian groups a certain class i.e. guardian or counselor may or may not have applied https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU764RI-aVw ALSO Consider Thousands of years before there were such firm distinctions between Jedi and Sith, between Light and Dark, there existed the Je'daii Order on Tython. They were the precursors to the Jedi, and shared a similar hierarchy in the sense that they had a Council, there were masters and students, etc.. Beyond that, they were very different. They embraced the Force itself, and that included both the Dark and the Light, which they referred to as Bogan and Ashla (named after Tythons moons). Tython was highly susceptible to the Force, and anyone who stepped to far to either side could trigger devastating Force Storms, as though the planet itself demanded that balance be maintained. They viewed the light and dark as aspects of the Force, and understood that without both the Force could not exist. The Je'daii Ranger, something similar to a Jedi Knight, drew on both aspects of the Force. At times they could be caring, kind, and gentle in the carrying out of their missions. Just as easily though they could walk the darker path, using aggression and violence to reach their goals. But again, they did these things in moderation, trying all the time to keep themselves balanced and at peace. - Sean C see http://boards.theforce.net/threads/did-luke-use-force-choke-in-rotj.31368245/ and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoQmqwt6D7U and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3181Mk06GJ8 The Jedi in SWG also can use quite lethal force lighting casually, although they're a non-mainstream Jedi in an era where the order is virtually destroyed and many of the remnants are rogues and not exactly in-line with their formerly strict lifestyles of following the mainstream Jedi completely (even then there were many schisms minor and important, the Gray Paladins, Corellian Jedi, Unifying force, etc). The same in the Thrawn comics where the Ysalamiri blocks a major lightning force attack from a respected, ancient Jedi master. It should be noted that since Windu dodged large streams of Talzin's lighting by moving away he could do the same with a flamethrower being aimed at him, especially with all his experience he got from the Clone Wars separating him from his battle of Geonosis self. The last battle in The Lost Battalion shows great anti-flame thrower tactics and WW1/WW2 had flamethrowers, these were at risk of being shot and exploding so a force crush (especially shown in SWTOR in many flashpoints against combustible objects) could destroy flame throwers that were big and obvious to focus on like the ones used by clone troopers sometimes. In SWTOR when passing tests of Rajavari the Jedi is lit on fire but is strong enough to survive it and the damage (they are a strong Jedi, the Barshen'tor of the Cold War so it might be only some Jedi are gifted/able to perform it especially stronger ones) see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slEUHyoC2fo In the comics involving Thrawn, a major respected Jedi master is astonished that a non-force user (the Ysalamiri actually) can withstand his force lighting onslaught. Indirect force attacks (i.e. used against the Yuzhan vong) could be used to devastating lengths against the Vong, as well as Kallian Jarro's strategy and Ahsoka's (when fighting the DW as well as Jango, decapitating strikes to the unprotected neck) not only shatterpoint. A Ysalamiri could be open to these attacks as well, or simply being slashed/blasted by a Jedi or ally repeatedly. Beskar in SWTOR and in the works it's used in is shown to be highly resistant but not invincible to Lightsaber strikes and the usual Mando armor has many openings. It's also notable that things like force storms (wormholes) and whirlwinds and similar (environmental i.e. plant surge) things are not damaging due to force powers themselves due to being whirlwinds, wormholes, etc simply caused/summoned by the force. Beskar could be made irrelevant by force powers against the wearer involving grips/kills/etc as well as lightning attacks heating it up insanely resulting in indirect deaths. Keeping in mind Jedi like Kenobi carry explosives and that Beskar is not absolutely protective against blunt force, and some like the Gray Paladins, Jedi Weapon specialists, Etain Tur Murkan (concussion rifle) and virtually all of the prominent eu (and canon Jedi like Kanon and similar tools used by his apprentice) Jedi carry blasters and there are some extremely powerful blasters (i.e. CWA heavy weapons largely due to blunt force but also power or even more so Disruptor pistols/rifles or the Mandalorian disintegrator although that was illegal but could be used by unorthodox Jedi, and it could be said torture was illegal but unorthodox Jedi in the RC novels used it) that could damage them. Ahsoka, despite being a Padawan, needs to surprise decapitate the DW, get their sabers from R2 in a surprise attack and be rescued by tons of droids which are focused on and eliminated quickly. The reason Bo didn't resist the choke was most likely fear of Maul and the fact he was a major ally. In the smuggler storyline the typical energy shields are shown to have extremely short times when Shavak's girlfriend is confronted and he instantly knows it will only be able to protect hem shortly. The droid HK says most (not all) military-grade (not civilian grade, etc) energy shields can resist a light saber to some effect but not that much. He also explains melee shields are useless. Keep in mind Kanobi was trying to capture Cad Bane/Jango, not kill them. When fighting Vizsla, Maul barrel rolls to the right away (dodging) from dual quick-firing blasters after deflecting many and continues fighting. He also dodges explosions and has an overall good performance (including kicking them out of the air with a force leap and brutally beating them in close combat) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEu_U78XFg4 Lightsabers could be thrown at Ysalamiri. Also, see Meetra Surik on Mandalorians (although Yoda says always in motion the future in and in the ROTS novel many possible futures). a PERSONAL energy shield is not a force shield. Destiny (a non-SW game) is a perfect explanation for energy shields in Sci-fi and how they work. The Emperor's violent force push when being confronted by the Hero of Tython (at the final chapter of the Jedi Knight storyline) is mostly blocked by the Hero of Tython. Force chokes in SWTOR are able to be broken out of by Force abilities that allow the user of any of the abilities to break free of force grasps (including chokes). They have a moderator cool-down time, just showing how much focus and will they take. Some abilities can be learned to reduce cool down, and the more training (trainer) in the abilities, the less of the cool down it is and the less power it takes away. "In the old Clone Wars show for example, he was able to evade force pushes by jumping aside and even withstood a force scream by the Ithorian Roron Corobb, even kept walking, as he crushed his claw feet into the ground with each step. Windu was only able to crush his chest cause he caught Grievous off guard and the General was busy with Palpatine. Also Windu was obviously one of the most powerful Jedi of the era and one of the few capable ot using more offensive, darker force powers without falling tot he dark side." Youtube commentor TheDragonoftheWest In the SWTOR Developer Knights of the Fallen Empire livestream (in one where Darth Marr is killed by a massive blast of force lightning so powerful it explodes on contact and sends him flying back killed instantly from the Emperor's power) concerning chapter 3 playing a Jedi Knight, it's explained and shown the Guardian has the rare ability to use the force to let loose many beams from his eyes to kill his standard not so powerful enemies without requiring any other abilities, instantly while the Knights of Zakuul, force users, can withstand it much better. It's a new ability and is instant something devour, probably some sort of light side equivalent of the Sith Deadly Sight from outside SWTOR. It seems rare but the Knight did defeat the emperor himself and is an immensely powerful Jedi. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Deadly_Sight Deadly Sight was recorded to have been used once. This ability seems extremely rare and was never recorded before, and is less common than the Jedi Shielding ritual. It is therefore able to be assumed to be one of the rarely known powers that 1 or few individuals know of or can use/understand like the shielding ritual or dark transfer or how only one Sith was known to suffer from force headaches and Palpatine with his unrivaled force storms and body transferring (although the transferring was possibly used before, not to the same extent and with as much skill at all). It takes place 5 years after (where he would have incredible time to study and practice) the previous story where the Hero of Tython has not only been appointed to the council but has defeated Revan almost single-handedly (since the others get stunned in the duel and he has to rescue them) as well as Vitiate and foiled their plans in the later times. It's not some ability any experienced Jedi master could use/even knows of. Battle meditation was only known by a few, and Kyle Kartan could greatly resist/fight off deadly sight. http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Light SWTOR Twitchon's 2015 Knights of the Fallen Empire are great for explaining things, especially number 5. Darth Andeddu's spirit was destroyed. Jedi, like Windu, were able to resist Zeltron Phermones (i.e. those of Vianna D'Pow) In Crosscurrent or riptide the Jedi from the old order uses force choke against his dark side foe at the end while being choked himself despite being choked first, he's still able to choke his enemy to unconsciousness/a dying state/death and is obviously not killed by the enemy's choke. A Jedi could also sense an attack coming and try to force attack the enemy first, or if they're quick enough snap the enemy's neck first. In Knights of the Fallen Empire, light side choices, chapter 1, Valkorian (like the Barshenthor when facing the corrupted Jedi in the end of the Jedi Consular storyline) creates shields with the force and blocks saber strikes from Valkorian, Yoda when fighting Ventress in TCW also gripped their lightsabers mid-air to stop their strike, and held them there and took their lightsabers. Valkorian soon failed to sense a sneak attack like Vader when Boba surprisingly shot him in the chest when fighting over the chest, two great force users who senses were fallible when focused on doing another very important task (saving the chest for Vader, stopping his son for Valkorian). In Rebels, it's shown that combined force pushes can sometimes even throw back powerful enemies like Vader (despite one coming from Ezra, a padawan). Vader proceeds to lift several small walkers off himself, with the force alone. Clone Wars: Wild Space shows even great Jedi like Kenobi can be temporarily overpowered by extreme dark side mind attacks, but shows his mental force defenses allow him to prevail. In Fallen Empire chapter 5, it can be revealed that Jedi see visions are suggestions (even mif strong ones) to the future- not absolute when choosing the dialog option "I don't believe in fate" when talking to the Scions. Valkorian's ghost or whatever expresses similar sentiments, as does Arcann in chapter 8. In the same chapter a Senya bats away a large solid object Vaylin throwscwith their lightsaber, not cutting through it. In Knights of the Fallen Empire three powerful force users lift a pretty big ship https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CeFGz8RJn8 If it's done a non-force using player, it will only require two. Immovable Someone can use the force to hold them self in place, as seen in Attack of the Clones when fighting Jango "And then he was sliding, back up the sloping skirt and across the platform, towed by the rocket-man. With reflexes honed by years of intensive training, and with the Force-strength of a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan snap-rolled his body forward, back up over his outstretched arms, tumbling to his feet, then leaping out to the side as the towline again went taut, jerking him along. He rolled about a pylon and came back to his feet again, now having the leverage of the metal pole helping to hold him there. Reaching deeply in the Force once more, he grounded himself, becoming, for an instant, almost as one with the platform. Immovable." Source: Attack of the Clones novelization Kenobi also uses the force to cling onto the Lizard-like creature he rides in Episode 3 when chasing Grievous "The lizard used its natural abilities to cling upside down, and Obi-Wan used the Force to cling to the lizard." Source: Revenge of the Sith Junior Novelization In the microseries Kenobi crushes Durge's flamethrower and causes it to slightly explode. Etain Tur-Mukan uses telekensis to protect their self and Darman from explosive shrapnel. The Jedi Path's control abilities talks of flushing out mind-altering drugs, locating and burning out poison clusters, nullify the effects of poison, and to reduce pain perception when true healing is not possible at the time. The Outbound Flight and the Jedi Path discussing Jedi being able to smooth disturbances in hyperspace to get through areas that couldn't otherwise be traveled through, like the one "beyond the edge of the galaxy" as Saesee tin and Jorus C'baoth have done. (research more into the matter recommended, very interesting) In the Jedi Path Kenobi admins it's beyond his abilities, on page 60. It's interesting that Jedi, like Etain Tur-Mukan in the Republic Commando novels Triple Zero and Hard contact, who already have great weaknesses in self confidence, often have a hard time employing force powers under stress. Multiple force using opponents Besides Jedi Academy, CWA, Swtor, SWG, and other games where fighting multiple force users is possible, often many, non-game examples include Kotor, and one of the best is Palpatine's quick slaughter of 3 Council members, and he was then quickly able to fight Windu. TCW is ripe with examples. One of the best defense of the SWTOR Jedi I've ever seen http://www.swtor.com/community/showthread.php?t=437577&page=10 Aryn Leener's landing A great example of using the force to cushion a fall, taken from the SWTOR Deceived novel can be found here http://www.comicvine.com/profile/s_w_legend/blog/aryn-leener-respect-thread/102062/ Soothing/Calming Abilities Shaak Ti attempts to use force energies to sooth an out of control Anakin in the Episode 2 novelization, but fails, when he is going to Windu who is fighting Palpatine. Etain Tur-Mukan used the force to calm and comfort Atin who was disturbed by the loss of his former squad mates. This makes sense, especially when considering Jedi studied force empathy. In Clone Wars: Ambush Luminara uses the force to push a button to open a cell Ahsoka is trapped in, despite being not close to it. She doesn't push any of the enemies right next to it, just the specific button with a very precise application of the force.